STAR WARS: NIGHTMARES: Obi Wan Kenobi
by nightvision 9
Summary: Darth Maul's dead. But this comes with a price. Qui Gon Jinn, Obi Wan Kenobi's mentor and father figure, was slain by the Sith Apprentice. Obi Wan and Anakin struggle. Chapter VI is now up! Awkwardness, conference, and target practice. Comedy ensues!
1. Chapter I

**STAR WARS **

**NIGHTMARES**

**Obi-Wan Kenobi**

Based on the characters from the STAR WARS series and from George Lucas

For my family, because they were always there to support me.

And for George Lucas, for creating the greatest sci-fi universe ever.

"_May the force be with you_."

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away….

**CHAPTERI**

**H**e was smiling, a yellow, black smile. His tattooed face of red and black stretched for the smile. His ten short yellow horns on his head, menacingly pointed. His yellow eyes, flaring bright, as he took out a small, silver tube. He pressed a red button, as two, meter long red lights ignited on both ends of the tube. He clouded his opponents' minds of their ability to use the Light Side of the Force with his ability to use the Dark Side of the Force. He lunged at them and…

Obi-Wan Kenobi woke up, startled. He checked himself up, noticing that several trickles of sweat were pouring down his face, which showed signs of a possible beard growth. He was breathing very, very hard. He decided to check in with the Force and his surroundings.

He had just woken up in his bed, in a small room. Every other Jedi in the Jedi Temple had an exact room. The only differences in each other's rooms was their few belongings and the wallpaper color. Obi-Wan, being the space-oriented Jedi he was had a wallpaper resembling space. It covered every wall in his room, except the door, the balcony, and the windows. It almost seemed like a space hologram. But it was all too real. There was, however, another reason for this wallpaper. Obi-Wan recognized that, while meditating, he found it soothing to think of space. There was a small balcony at the top of the room, where the door was below it. There was also a small cubby and a small night table with a drawer next to his bed, on the right side where his head lay. And his Jedi clothing was hung up on a small coat rack of three pegs and legs. The only big thing in Obi-Wan's room was the bed, a king-sized. It nearly filled up the room. Then his thoughts drifted back to his rough awakening.

Fear, anguish, dizziness, headache, hard breathing, and sweating, all signs of one thing, one thing that Obi-Wan rarely had. _A Nightmare_, he thought. _All_ _just a Nightmare_.

Obi-Wan quickly got changed, realizing he was hungry and he was late for breakfast. It had been just two months since his Master's murder. And it had been two months since he had become a Jedi Knight, and Master of his own Padawan and Apprentice. Anakin Skywalker. Well, not really his _own_ Padawan, per say. It was actually his Master's idea of a final wish. A wish, that would be fully carried out by Obi-Wan. A wish, of Anakin's Jedi training. Obi-Wan would fulfill his Master's wish. He couldn't help but miss his Master very much. He was a Jedi Master, the greatest in Obi-Wan's opinion. He then buckled his new blue lightsaber. His old one fell down the mining pit where his enemy fell. And where his Master passed on into the Force, stabbed. _Oh, Master_ Obi-Wan thought grievously.

His Master's name, was Qui-Gon Jinn.

As Obi-Wan ran down the stairs, he couldn't help but smile. His Master was trying to take Anakin under his own training, even against the Jedi Council's wishes, during the Battle for Naboo. And during all this time, Obi-Wan could not help but admit that he was _jealous_, in a way, of Anakin. Then his smile vanished when he remembered the Nightmare. This was not the first time, however, that Obi-Wan Kenobi had had the Nightmare. This was no surprise to him for having It _again_, but what did surprise him was that a week ago, when he had the Nightmare, during Anakin's training, he collapsed. He didn't know if it was of pain or lack of sleep, but Anakin rushed out of the chamber, calling for help. And help did arrive, _after_ the pain left Obi-Wan. Nonetheless, he was taken to the infirmary, despite his arguments with the Jedi who helped him. At first that day, he thought of asking Yoda for help, but he refused himself inside, something he had never done. And another thing he had never done was lie, which he did to the Jedi doctor that day.

But now it had gone quite far enough. He promised himself inside that he would talk to Yoda. _After Anakin's training, of course_, he thought.

Anakin was very eager for his Jedi training that morning. But he was also very cautious with his master. After all, shouldn't he care for Obi-Wan Kenobi, his master, friend of Qui-Gon Jinn, and because he suffered the week before? Anakin had arrived very early for his training in the training room Obi-Wan and Anakin had been given since their Master and Apprentice oath, so he had no reason to be impatient. But if his Master did get late or didn't show up for his training, Anakin would understand, but would the Jedi Council?

Instead of worrying for his master any longer, Anakin decided to do something useful, also to impress his master. First, he tightly secured his practice lightsaber on his belt. He then began reflecting on the Jedi Law. He repeated it in his head several times, deciding for himself he would continue doing so until his Master returned.

There is no emotion; there is peace. 

_There is no ignorance; there is knowledge._

_There is no passion; there is serenity._

_There is no death; there is the Force._

Obi-Wan did show up, and he arrived at the exact time Anakin's Jedi training session began, to Anakin's relief. And better yet, Obi-Wan didn't look as tired as he did last week's Jedi training session. _Thank the Force!_ thought Anakin.

"Okay, Annie, lets start out today with some Force skills," said Obi-Wan, more calm than he was than on the first Jedi training session for Anakin, "Start out with the Jedi Katas you know."

Back then, he was a little uneasy about being a Master, or that he may screw up Anakin for the rest of his Jedi life, just because of Obi-Wan's bad teaching skills. It was all in Obi-Wan's imagination (_Not surprising_, Obi-Wan thought, _knowing that I have an excessively large imagination!_), however, because Anakin was a promising Padawan. Determined, educational, and caring would be other excellent words to describe Anakin.

Anakin did as he was bid, and began his Jedi Katas. Then again, it didn't take much effort out of him to perform the katas he knew. But he soon rid himself of being cocky and began the first Jedi Kata by bowing to Obi-Wan, never letting his eyes leave his Master. A painful lesson he learned in the first couple of Jedi training sessions was: "Never leave your eyes astray from your opponent," Obi-Wan would say, after performing a slight but powerful Force-Push to the unaware bowing Anakin. Next thing he knew he was lying on the floor, next to the wall of the chamber, rubbing a bruise to his head. He also learned that, sometimes not always, you should welcome pain for experience. Like the phrase went, "no pain, no gain". But all Anakin could think of that day was his embarrassment and his bruise.

He first twirled around in a single arc, his feet on the floor, and landed in a defensive position. Then, raising his right knee and lowering his left arm towards the ground, he called for the Force, which flowed through his left arm, pushed of the ground, and snapped out his right leg in an upward kick-dive, while putting both his arms in defensive positions across his chest, leaning his body to where his left arm was; downwards, and snapping his left leg in a knee formation. All of this done, amazingly and seemingly impossible, was done simultaneously. But the kick-dive was aimed at his Master.

Obi-Wan simply grabbed Anakin's right foot with one hand, his left one, in a lightning speed reflex. For a couple of seconds, Anakin was just hanging, right there, in midair, straining himself from falling to the floor and staying in the same position. Then, as if without effort, Obi-Wan thrust his left hand upwards and letting go of Anakin's right foot. Anakin looked like a blur, because he was spinning in the air very fast, in a back flip, towards the ground. In the first few times they had practiced this kata, Anakin usually fell to the ground, and Obi-Wan would explain to him what was done after the back flip, and that one day, Anakin would master it.

But, to Obi-Wan's delight, Anakin had been practicing and, the night before, he _had_ mastered it.

Instead of falling to the ground and hurting himself like he usually did and what Obi-Wan was expecting, Anakin landed on his right foot, bended his left foot in a knee position, put his arms across his chest in the same defensive maneuver he had done before, and snapped out his left leg, his foot in a knife-edged position, to Obi-Wan's neck. It was a deadly Jedi Kata move.

But Anakin, at the last second, performed self-restraint to his left leg, and stopped it from performing its deadly purpose in the move. His knife-edged foot was inches away from Obi-Wan's neck, and his death.

Anakin knew that Obi-Wan could've blocked the move easily. So he prepared himself for a counter-defensive move. But at the last second, before Anakin performed his idea, a Force-contact message from Obi-Wan that told him the kata had ended, stopped him. And then Obi-Wan did the last thing Anakin thought he would ever do: he clapped. _Obi-Wan Kenobi, one of the sourest Jedi Knights in the Jedi Temple, was clapping?! For _me_, Anakin Skywalker, the person he doubted?!_ Anakin thought. It was not that hard to notice that, in the past, Obi-Wan doubted Anakin. But _clap_ for him? That was just too much for Anakin.

"Very good, Annie! Very good, indeed!" Obi-Wan laughed in delight, "You've obviously been practicing! Excellent!"

"I practiced like you told me so, Master," Anakin said respectfully, bowing with his eyes on him.

"Yes, well, it's one thing to tell someone to do something one day. But it's another to expect them to do it flawlessly on the day after!" Obi-Wan laughed again, merrily, "Now, I think that's enough for Jedi Katas for today."

_Thank goodness!_ thought Anakin.

"Now, off to sparring!" said Obi-Wan.

_Even better!_ thought Anakin, as he walked to the door. He felt Obi-Wan's hand land on his shoulder.

"But your not sparring with the other Jedi Padawans," Obi-Wan said, his merry voice vanished, "You're sparring with _me_. No practice or real lightsabers. Just our control of the Force."

_Uh-oh. I'm Rancor food for sure!_ thought Anakin despairingly.

"If there is no practice or real lightsabers, Master, then shouldn't you unbuckle your real lightsaber? No offense," Anakin said uneasily.

"No offense taken, Anakin. But I may keep my lightsaber but swear not to use it. Jedi's honor. Besides, it says so in the rules," said Obi-Wan, putting himself in a defensive position, "Now, get ready, Anakin! On the count of 3."

_Uh-oh. Say good-bye, Anakin!_ Anakin thought.

"1,…" said Obi-Wan, almost menacingly.

_Good-bye, Anakin._

"…,2,…" Obi-Wan by now had been placed in a defensive position.

_I wish I could at least see Padmé one last time._ thought Anakin, gloomily. He then put himself in a defensive position and put all his concentration on his Master. He could feel that Obi-Wan was doing likewise. He waited for his fate. A sparring match, with his own Master? That was just for sure him with the Force passing on.

"…,3!" yelled Obi-Wan, as both Master and Apprentice started their uncertain match. And their uncertain fate.

Anakin dodged a Force-push from Obi-Wan by using Force-speed and jumping to the side. Anakin then tried a hurricane attack. He once again called for Force-speed and twirled in place, a blur to Obi-Wan. This move was emotionally, mentally, and physically tiring for Anakin, but it was one of his strongest moves in his arsenal. It also had a dizzying effect to an opponent, other than an attack. And it had a secret effect, Anakin discovered, to the twirler.

Anakin was twirling so fast he was invisible to Obi-Wan. He could feel it. And he saw a puzzled look on Obi-Wan's stern face. But it didn't last for long.

Obi-Wan saw Anakin disappear. He knew it was puzzling, but with the Force, he could find his Padawan. He searched the entire room, but when he found him, he felt just as stupid as Bantha dung. Of all the places to disappear, Anakin would stay put. _Genius_. Obi-Wan had to admit Anakin's quick wit. He must have known Obi-Wan would waste his time searching the entire room, when he could have been preparing to attack or defend. But it didn't matter. Obi-Wan then prepared for his next moves.

Anakin did not know Obi-Wan would waste his time searching the entire room. Anakin just wanted to buy some time to think of his next move.

Anakin finally decided to fully execute the move he had begun. He began to twirl even faster, but while twirling faster than invisibility, you would see the body of the twirler for a brief second or two, giving away the twirler's position.

Which is exactly what Obi-Wan saw. Obi-Wan prepared his next move instantaneously. But he couldn't do anything.

Obi-Wan was already flying through the air.

After twirling Obi-Wan around him several times, Anakin went on with the next step of the move. He stopped his twirlingBy now, Obi-Wan was flying over Anakin's head. Anakin then raised his right arm, the Force flowing through it, and Force-pushed his Master up to the ceiling.

Taken by surprise, Obi-Wan hit the ceiling of the chamber, full force hit. Dazed, Obi-Wan could only think about the pain in his muscles and bones, and how proud he was of his quick-learning Padawan. _Mostly the pain._ Obi-Wan corrected.

_Ow._

Anakin, in the meantime, was calling on the Force, it flowing through his entire body, _in_ his body, ready to complete the move. Anakin knew he was using a Jedi Kata in a Jedi Sparring Match. _Not usually used during spars,_ Anakin thought, _but still effective._

Obi-Wan finally peeled off the ceiling, falling rapidly to the floor. _Anakin's using a Jedi Kata in a Jedi Sparring Match,_ Obi-Wan thought, _I guess I should be proud of him. But all I can think of right now is the infirmary! _He knew what was going to be done next by his Apprentice, but he was so weak and so full of pain that he could barely turn his head without wincing. Instead, he waited for the most painful part of the Jedi Kata, getting ready for a less painful impact. But he was surprised at what happened next.

Anakin knew he should do a backspin kick at his Master's chest area, but he thought up a better idea. _Why not take him by surprise?_ thought Anakin. When Obi-Wan came down to Anakin's level of desire, he Force-jumped to Obi-Wan's level, did a backspin kick at the air, released his right arm and right leg, but stopped in midair at Obi-Wan's chest area level, right leg and right arm extended. And Anakin Force-pushed his Master's chest through his right leg and right arm…to the other side of the chamber, the wall.

Obi-Wan hit the wall with his back, hard. He got "the wind knocked out of him", as the phrase goes. Gasping for air and almost shedding a tear of pain, Obi-Wan looked down, called for the Force for healing, regained his breath and stopped wincing. He then raised his hand to Anakin for a time-out, because the spar was not finished. He looked proudly to his Padawan.

And then he saw him.

Anakin looked puzzled at the wrenched up face of Obi-Wan. Was it pain or anger? Anakin could not tell.

"Are you all right, Master?" Anakin asked sympathetically.

Then a single word emerged from his Master's mouth, full of anger, hatred, and a touch of fear was in his voice, and Anakin, wide-eyed, gasped in fear, and looked around the chamber. The word was a name, a name both Master and Apprentice both knew and feared. The name, which emerged from Obi-Wan's mouth. The name, of a Sith.

"Maul."

Obi-Wan saw, not Anakin, but his Master's murderer, a Sith, an enemy. Obi-Wan saw Darth Maul.

The words which emerged from his mouth came from none other than his own voice, a voice Obi-Wan knew only too well. It wasn't his imagination, because he felt the same dark cloud that covered his ability to use the Force. The same dark cloud that covered his Master and his own minds two months ago, when Qui-Gon Jinn was still alive. He'd imagined Maul did it to Qui-Gon in their short battle in the desert of Tatooine, Anakin and his mother's desert home-world, as well.

"At last, we meet again, Obi-Wan Kenobi." Maul said, menacingly.

"I knew you weren't gone, Maul, I just knew it! But how did you survive a slice through your waist and a long drop? And how do you know my name?" Obi-Wan demanded, standing up.

This last statement scared Anakin. And when his Master stood up, menacingly, Anakin took a step back.

"Master, It's me. Anakin Skywalker, your Apprentice, remember? There is no one else here except you and me." Anakin said, terrified.

"I know a lot of things, but if you must know, my cloud not only blocked your Force abilities, but it also searched your brain, name included," came Maul's reply, "I even know Qui-Gon Jinn's name, your pathetic Master. Defeating him was child's play."

"YOU MURDERED HIM!" Obi-Wan couldn't stand it. He took out his lightsaber, and ignited its blue gleam from its domain.

The yell from his Master was bad, but him bringing out his lightsaber was the last straw. He promised not to bring it out in the spar. He decided to bring out his practice lightsaber out, as well. But he set it to the highest level of energy, enough to knock someone out with pain. He ignited it, and a green light came out.

Darth Maul simply took out his own lightsaber, and ignited both ends, in a calmly fashion.

"And as for me surviving the slice and fall? What use of information would that be to one who is about to die?" smiled Maul.

"Not on my schedule," gritting his teeth, Obi-Wan Kenobi charged his most hated opponent.

_Uh-oh!_, thought Anakin. He twirled his green lightsaber in an arc. He was hoping for a blue lightsaber in the near future.

He blocked an overhead jump attack from his Master, bent his lightsaber downwards for a quick parry, dodged another slice then, calling on the Force for speed, jumped backwards.

Darth Maul spun his lightsaber, then blocked once, then twice, then three times as Obi-Wan attacked unmercifully. He spun his double-end red lightsaber in the air, catching it with one hand, then flipped backwards.

Obi-Wan felt the same dark cloud block his mind, making him unable to use the Force. He chased Maul, his muscles tensed. He back-flipped, still going forward, his lightsaber going in the same direction, upwards in a back-flip.

This move caught Anakin off guard. He should've moved to the side, he knew this, but he was caught off guard, so there were only seconds left before the opposing lightsaber would cut out his intestines.

He angled his lightsaber to block downwards, a bad mistake for a move, for when Obi-Wan's lightsaber hit Anakin's lightsaber, it wrenched it out of his hand, his wrist snapping back. As excruciating pain went through his wrist, his lightsaber flew threw the air, landing un-activated, in front of the door to the chamber.

His wrist was only in pain, nothing else serious. He quickly jumped to the side, rolling across the floor. He used a Force-heal maneuver as his wrist relaxed. He Force-pulled the lightsaber out of Obi-Wan's hand, throwing it across the floor, landing next to his. Both lightsabers were extinguished.

Obi-Wan couldn't believe his luck changed so quickly. He first takes out Maul's lightsaber, but then loses it _and_ his in that same second.

"It seems you should receive the nickname _butterfingers_!" scoffed Maul.

"Look who's talking. You lost your lightsaber because of a bad move choice!" smiled Obi-Wan, sneering at the same time.

At this Maul outstretched his arms, and Obi-Wan knew what would happen next.

_Okay, Master Obi-Wan is _definitely _freaking me out right about now!_, thought a mortified Anakin.

He was running out of options, so he did the last thing possible.

He gathered the Force around his body as he outstretched his arms.

The lightsabers across the room shook violently, and then they flew into Anakin's trembling hands. He ignited them both, ready to defend himself from Obi-Wan.

"Coward! First you block my mind, then you grab _two_ lightsabers! Even though you have a double-end red one!" Obi-Wan yelled.

"Coward or not, it was the smart move to do," replied Maul.

Anakin finally decided to contact someone, _anyone_, nearby with the Force.

"Master, I'm warning you, stop! I don't want to hurt you," Anakin was at the brink of tears as he struggled to control himself.

"Then again you always were a coward, weren't you? You know it, too!" answered Obi-Wan bitterly.

This last sentence confused Anakin so much he fell to his knees, weeping.

"Get up," said Obi-Wan as Maul lost his footing, "Get up I say!"

Maul looked up, his face vacant, then tense.

But then Maul dropped Obi-Wan's lightsaber to the floor, was enveloped in darkness, then vanished.

Suddenly the door to the corridor and the entrance to the chamber blew up, flying forward.

Kit Fisto, a green Nautolan of the world Glee Anselm, stood there in a position that suggested he did an immense Force-push. His tentacles at the back of his head were trembling with rage as he relaxed, but he saw Obi-Wan retrieve his lightsaber and Anakin weeping on the floor with his extinguished lightsaber.

"Master Kenobi!" said Kit Fisto sternly, "Come with me."

Obi-Wan returned to his senses, then asked in a respectful tone, "Where are we going, Master Fisto?" _Looks like I get my wish after all_, he thought.

"We are going to the Jedi High Council Chamber, to see Master Yoda, you and him, _alone_."


	2. Chapter II

CHAPTERII

**_O_**bi-Wan Kenobi knelt quietly on the floor of the Jedi High Council Chamber. Although wise and a Jedi Knight, he was not yet eligible to be sitting in a proper Jedi chair. That was Obi-Wan's latest goal for the future.

_My _future _isn't looking so hot right now_, thought Obi-Wan.

Directly across from him, sitting on a round, blue-orange chair, holding an old, wooden walking stick, was the diminutive but extraordinary Master Yoda. Mysterious as his speech, no own is quite sure of his species or of his home world. The only other creature like Yoda is Yaddie, a quiet member of the Jedi High Council. More than 400 years old, nearly 500 years old, might seem a lot for an age, Yaddie's age, but Yoda was more than 800 years old, nearly 900 years old. His age showed through wrinkles and short, gray hair on the top of his head, as in contrast with Yaddie's long, gray hair.

Obi-Wan knelt patiently, his head bowed, awaiting his fate.

The little green creature finally lifted his head from his contemplation, his long ears stretching from side to side. "Difficult to judge, it is. Committed a terrible crime, you have." Obi-Wan's Adam's Apple froze, becoming hard, but he still looked down. "However, sense the truth, I do. For that and only that reason, probe your mind, I did not."

Obi-Wan, feeling relieved, looked up at the Master's kind, old, large, green eyes.

Yoda smiled, adding, "Besides, terrible at lying, you are."

"I still await your judgment with all will, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said, bowing lower than before, respectfully.

Sighing, Yoda got up, then circled Obi-Wan. Anakin was being talked to, at this very moment, in the Jedi Infirmary by the Jedi doctor, _and_ Master Kit Fisto. Obi-Wan wondered about him, worried.

Yoda was now behind Obi-Wan. He said, "Kind and wise, you are. However, take action, I must."

Suddenly, Obi-Wan felt a sharp rap on the head by something hard and…_wooden?!_ Obi-Wan looked behind him. Yoda twirled his walking stick from short arm to short arm. "Explain yourself, you must!"

As a lump constantly grew on Obi-Wan's head, he explained the Nightmares involving Darth Maul attacking him. He mentioned that each time he has the Nightmare, it adds a new scene each time. He explained the first time the Nightmare affected him during the day, the day of Anakin's training. He mentioned the incident that occurred today, detail by detail, and suggested that he talk to Anakin to hear his side of the story, and his point-of-view. Yoda agreed.

He left out the part of him considering talking to Yoda after the first event, but it did no good, for Yoda soon said, "Amazing, it is, that consult me, you did not."

Yoda rapped Obi-Wan on the head again, harder this time, and sternly said, "Reveal the whole truth, you must!"

A second, larger lump grew twice as fast as the last one, landing next to it, as Obi-Wan admitted that he had considered consulting with him. Before Yoda lowered his arm to rap his head a third time, he quickly added that he had promised himself that he would consult with him that day no matter what. It was the truth, but it didn't save him from seeing stars as Yoda rapped him on the head once more.

"Done so in the first place, you should have. However, sense the truth in you, I do. Grateful, I am.

"A fool, you have been," said Yoda as he rapped Obi-Wan the fourth and final time, "therefore, decided your fate, I have."

Obi-Wan was about to comment if he should go to the Jedi Infirmary first, but thought better of it. He paid attention silently and patiently.

"I am ready," he said, determined to recompense.

"Hope so, I do," replied Yoda, "Your fate, then.

"Go to Naboo, you must. Accompany you, young Anakin Skywalker will."


	3. Chapter III

CHAPTER III

**_O_**bi-Wan was still dumb stricken as he walked out of the Jedi High Council Chamber. His mission, which was to go to the mine shaft where Darth Maul _supposedly_ fell and inspect the bottom for remains, was easy, except Obi-Wan wondered if there would be any remains after two months. What troubled him was that Anakin was going. Not only was it a dangerous trip, _At least _I _think it is_, but he wasn't sure if Anakin would completely trust him anymore, if he hadn't done so already.

Another one of his troubles, probably the greatest of all, would be walking down that corridor, through the red laser shields, remembering every painstaking moment of that battle that was tied. And looking down that shaft, searching for the one thing he feared and hated as much as Force-Corruption itself.

Force-Corruption, as you, reader, might've already guessed, is when a good, Light-Side-of-the-Force-user Jedi is corrupted through treachery, temptation, attachment, emotion, ignorance, passion or maybe even at the brink of death, and turns into an evil, Dark-Side-of-the-Force-user Sith.

He couldn't _wait_ for this trip to be over with.

Anakin couldn't _wait_ for this trip to begin.

Just thinking about seeing the beautiful landscape of the exotic world of Naboo just…intoxicated him.

The waterfalls, the rivers, the lakes, the oceans, the seas, the ponds, the swamps, everything with water fascinated him. At least, on that planet it did.

The rainforests, the fields, the city, and, best of all, the palaces, were other personal favorites of his. He especially liked the Queen's Palace, the largest of them all, which happened to be his favorite. Like a mountain, it seemed to loom over the city of Theed, no, the whole planet of Naboo.

Naboo was the home of the peaceful humans and some aliens, too, they were also symbiotic with the Gungans, a race of orange-gray amphibian-lizard like aquatic-land walking bipeds that, with primitive weapons, but a strict law system, they brought justice to the invading Trade Federation, alongside the people of Naboo. They now have a representative in the Galactic Senate in Coruscant, a planet that was a city itself, and the home to the Jedi Temple. The former general, and troublemaker, was now a representative. None other than: Jar-Jar Binks!

Captain Tarpals and Boss Nass, two other symbolic figures of the Gungan race, decided to let Jar-Jar Binks have a chance at law as the Senator of the Gungans. He seemed to do less damage if he was near someone familiar. In other words, Queen Amidala.

Queen Amidala, or Padmé, was considering to become the Senator of Naboo, after her term as Queen ran out, of course, to replace Palpatine, for he replaced Chancellor Valorum.

She was the most important reason why Anakin wanted to go to Naboo. Her beauty, her intelligence, her wisdom, just confused Anakin. The first time he met her, Anakin could've sworn she might've been a former Jedi. It just didn't seem right for her not to be a Jedi, but, then again, it didn't fit her, didn't suit her. _At least she'll be able to love someone_, thought a gloomy Anakin, _because I won't be able to_.

_Except to my mom_.

Obi-Wan gingerly touched all four lumps on his head.

Although they didn't hurt anymore, they still left marks. He speeded up the healing processes by using a Force-heal maneuver on his head. However, it didn't affect the lumps overall, just the pain.

He had reached his bedroom and had started to pack all of his necessities. He had been informed that Anakin had started to pack, as well, so he set out to complete his latest, most boring task ever: _packing_!

He wore his Master teaching clothing, along with a brown cloak with a hood, and his lightsaber. He thought of packing something to use to shave his ever-growing beard, but pushed the idea to the back of his head.

He packed all of his books, including _The Space Traveler's Encyclopedia Handbook by Jedi Master Aurra Sing _ and _101 Ways of Understanding the Force by Jedi Master Saesee Tiin_. Another favorite teaching book he referred to was _Creatures of the Modern Universe by Jedi Master Kit Fisto_. There were many more, but _The Space Traveler's Encyclopedia Handbook by Jedi Master Aurra Sing _was special because she used to be a very space oriented Jedi, like himself, but now was a living bounty hunter. But, his favorite teaching book of all was _The History of the Jedi Council by Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn_ for obvious reasons. He was in the near end of his own published work, entitled _Master and Padawan: An Understanding of the Jedi Culture by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi_. He would have to wait until he was an official Jedi Master, however.

Other obvious possessions he would take would be clothing, a holocam, a homing beacon, his emergency belt pack, as well as a comlink, or a communicator. Although food would be provided in the Republic Cruiser, similar to the one he and Qui-Gon Jinn had used for their short, failed "negotiations" with the Neimodian-Droid Trade Federation, and in Naboo, _well, you just never know, do you?_, thought Obi-Wan.

The Trade Federation once had a seat in the Senate, but that privilege, and others as well, was taken from them after the Battle for Naboo. In Obi-Wan's opinion that was too light of a punishment.

He grunted, as he struggled to fit everything he wanted and needed to bring into his bag.

_A good Jedi always knows his surroundings_, thought Anakin, reflecting on one of many of Obi-Wan's lectures.

Anakin was trying to guess what blasters the Naboo royal guards, for the governor of Theed was being escorted by them, and the Supreme Chancellor's guards, who would only be there because the Supreme Chancellor himself was being escorted by them, would carry around, while packing his necessities. He noticed ascension guns dangling from some of the Naboo royal guards during the Battle for Naboo, but he found they would be of no use to them in a Cruiser. He decided that sporting blasters, thermal detonators, fusioncutters (_strange, but maybe_, Anakin thought), electrobinoculars, and other futuristic items would be the most common and used tools.

Heavy weapons, such as E-60R missile launchers or HH-15 projectile launchers, would be too heavy to carry by one man alone, and they probably wanted the most men available.

How Anakin knew all this about such dreadful weapons and tools, not even Yoda could begin to guess.

The only difference between the Naboo royal guards and the Supreme Chancellor's guards was that of their clothing. The Supreme Chancellor's guards wore either blue or red cloaks that covered their bodies, and similar helmets with the same colored feathers at the back of their heads, with the same colored uniform underneath, and the same colored gloves and boots, along with equipment belts, and, usually, carried blaster rifles that were strapped across their chest and back areas. While the Naboo royal guards wore blue under uniform and orange scale vests, and similar caps with hoods at the back of their heads, with black gloves and boots, and equipment belts, along with ascension guns and, either sporting blasters or blaster pistols, equipped to their sides of the legs. Other than that, they were all humans.

Anakin decided to focus on his packing wholeheartedly now. He struggled with folding his clothes properly into the bag, put on the traditional Padawan training clothes, and equipped his practice lightsaber. He would not get his real lightsaber until many more months of training.

As he reached into his drawer, he carefully took out his holographic diary of his life. He would obviously take this, because it not only contained his memories, it contained his life.

And, it contained his mother's life with him, as well.

Obi-Wan ran out of the room, as quickly as his strenuous body would let him, bumping into fellow members of the Order. His bag must've weighed as much as a fully-grown, over-sized Wookie!

No matter how much he tried, he could not use the Force to help calm down his exhilaration as he tumbled down the stairs, his bag knocking him flat on the head.

Five_ lumps on the head_, he thought.

_Great. This just might be my _luckyday_ to travel through space._

_Ow._

He tried to put on a happy-go-lucky expression on his face while Force healing himself, but failed miserably. Fellow Jedi looked at him cautiously as he fumed, his mouth and left eye twitching, gritting his teeth, his face red.

Anakin rushed out of his bedroom, people exclaiming in protest and trying to lecture him on politeness and manners, but he just ran off, yelling feeble excuses over his back. He needed to get to the landing pad in the 2nd hangar of the third floor, and quickly.

_7 minutes to go_, he thought pitifully.

_I am _SO _late_.

_I am _SO _late_, thought a miserable Obi-Wan as he rushed to the first elevator in front of him. When he looked at the floor panel indicator, he saw 80 of it lit, like a Christmas tree. He wouldn't just have a beard; he'd have a gray one with no hair on top of his head and become more of a cripple than Yoda if he waited.

He got out quickly, and headed for the stairs.

_They are _SO _late_, thought a perturbed Mace Windu.

His dark skin reflected off from the sun as he waited patiently for the Master and Padawan to arrive…late.

5 Minutes to go. It would be a great dishonor not only to the Jedi Temple, but also to the Senate, if they arrived later than the Republican Cruiser.

Unlike most Jedi, Mace only wore tan clothing with beige under uniform. His lightsaber, again, unlike most, was purple. His head was completely shaven off. The human of Haruun Kal was one of the fiercest but wisest of all members of the Jedi High Council. Respected throughout the Senate, his judgment has never been opposed.

_And I intend to _keep_ it that way_, thought Mace Windu.

He looked down at Yoda and at Kit Fisto, then said, "They're late. This is not like Obi-Wan. This _must_ be his first. _Must _be."

The two foot tall creature turned his head to the Haruun Kal and said, "Have faith in Obi-Wan, we must. Have an explanation, he will."

"I know, Master. I have faith; in them _both_. But…do you really think we made the right choice? Putting them together, I mean. We could've tried to see more clearly and…"

"No," Yoda interrupted, "No try. Do or do not, there is no try."

"Yes Master."

"Strong is the Force. Accept its decision, we must. If we understand, it matters not."

"We should give them a chance, Master Windu. At least a chance," pleaded Kit Fisto.

"Very well. A chance it shall be," said the Haruun Kal. _Whatever's _left _of it._

Anakin bumped into someone while climbing the stairs. The elevators were all either full, or extremely busy.

"Oh, excuse me, sir."

" Oh, err, quite all right," he said, walking away, Anakin doing likewise.

He stopped in his tracks. He sensed the grown-up do the same. At the same time, they turned and looked at each other; and laughed.

Master and Apprentice were reunited.

They both ran their legs off to the hangar, together.

"Where the _blazes_ are they?!" asked an annoyed Ki-Adi-Mundi.

The pale skinned Cerean of Cerea was tall but thin, with a single strand of white hair as a ponytail behind his head. With bushy white eyebrows, bushy white mustache, and bushy white beard, this creature would look like a peaceful hermit to a stranger, but this particular Jedi has an unnatural strength and endurance reserve. Although old, he could match the Haruun Kal and, maybe if he was lucky, Yoda, who were both standing next to him.

He had just arrived at the platform when he learned the Master and Padawan were not there yet. "Should I call for a search party or…" the Cerean said sarcastically.

"No. We will wait," said Mace Windu.

"A wise move, it was. Wait, we shall," replied Yoda.

"Very well," agreed Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"We wait," finished Kit Fisto.

And so they did just that: they waited.

Finally, Obi-Wan and Anakin broke the tense silence, whooping, "Wait! We're _here_!"

Smiling, Mace Windu said, "Right on time."

And then, waving his hand to the clear sky, a few seconds later, a Republican Cruiser appeared.

When they finished clearing the way, the Cruiser landed, sending smoke in the air. Anakin struggled not to cough.

Several tense minutes passed. Finally, the platform door lowered. Once it hit the pad, Republican Supreme Chancellor guards and Naboo royal guards filed out, in line, and waited, facing each other.

Then, two figures came out. The Supreme Chancellor and the governor of Theed came out into view. Everyone, seemingly at the same time, bowed to each other.

As everyone returned to a normal standing position, the Supreme Chancellor, smiling, said, in a booming voice, "Hello, my friends!"

The governor, also smiling, said, "Are we ready to go?"

Obi-Wan and Anakin stepped forward.

Obi-Wan said, "We just might be."


	4. Chapter IV

CHAPTER IV

**_E_**veryone, except those for the journey, made their greetings, salutations, and compliments, then bade farewell and good fortune.

Masters Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, and Ki-Adi-Mundi pulled Obi-Wan and Anakin aside and said, "Be careful," or, "Trust your feelings," or "Stay together no matter what."

Yoda, on the other hand, said a small speech, "Remember, young ones, many dark paths, the Sith have. Save you, no protection can. Meditate on this, you shall. And may the Force be with you. _Both_."

"May the Force be with you all," they said together, bowing respectfully, to all of the Masters.

"Hate to break up the meeting," said one of the Naboo royal guards, the nametag read "Ornell Hésch", "but we've all got a date with the planet of Naboo."

So, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, Master and Apprentice, Teacher and Padawan, bid their last farewells to the fellow Keepers of the Peace. Then, they entered the Republican Cruiser.

"Your rooms are next to each other on the 4th floor," explained Ornell Hésch hastily. He then lifted up two keycards in his left hand. He gave Obi-Wan the right one, and Anakin the left one. Ornell said, "These are your room keycards. They are keys in cards. Your belongings are already in your rooms and…"

"…Excuse me, Mr. Hésch, but, what is your upheld military rank on this Cruiser?" asked a perplexed Obi-Wan, for Mr. Hésch's nametag did not state, it merely was a silver nametag with bronze lettering, which read "Ornell Hésch", and a gold star on the left side.

"…Oh, I am, er, ah," said Ornell, trying to recuperate from the unexpected question. Regaining himself, he answered proudly and confidently, "Yes. I am Master and Commander of the Naboo Royal guards on this Republican Cruiser and on any other trips we've had or will have. I am also sharing the job of Captain on the Cruiser with one of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's guards, Noíl Ganakesh. He also served Supreme Chancellor Valorum with the same position. Ah, here's Noíl now!"

Captain Noíl Ganakesh was wearing the blue uniform, and also had a nametag on him. This one was clearer than Ornell's, for it actually said "Chief of Operations for Supreme Chancellor Guards". His stride showed importance and pride, but the look on his face was stern, much unlike Ornell's happy-go-lucky face and cheerful stride.

"Hello Master Obi-Wan, Mr. Skywalker, Captain Hésch."

"Hello Captain Ganakesh," replied Ornell. His happy face had disappeared. It was replaced with a stern frown. Both men became as rigid as stone gargoyles.

_Obviously, there's some love lost here_, thought a half-amused Obi-Wan, _Some competition of some bad past memory_.

"Well, I'll be on my way to the cockpit, then. The pilots don't know that we are ready to go, do they, Ornell?"

"No," countered an annoyed Ornell Hésch, "they don't."

With that and a quiet _Humph!_ from the Republican guard, Captain Noíl Ganakesh strode away to the elevator. As soon as he entered and pressed the top button on the panel, and when the doors closed, and he disappeared quickly upwards, both Master and Apprentice sensed a great relief coming from Ornell's mind.

"Well then," said the Naboo royal guard, "off to your rooms then."

Obi-Wan went to Room 678 while Anakin went to Room 677. Captain Ornell Hésch went to the cockpit, the long_, long _way.

_They're exactly what I imagined them to be!_ thought an excited Anakin.

Except for one thing that Anakin had noticed. Captains Noíl Ganakesh and Ornell Hésch had the exact same weaponry on them. They both had blaster rifles, sporting blasters, thermal detonators, fusioncutters, electrobinoculars, and, surpisingly to Anakin, ascension guns. Also, he did see heavy weaponry such as E-60R missile launchers and HH-15 projectile launchers. _Looks like they prefer having a lot of men and heavy weaponry_ thought Anakin, _Very smart_.

Obi-Wan looked around at his room. There was a computer, obviously connected to the HoloNet, there was a King-sized bed, a TV, and a large bathroom. The bathroom had a hot tub, three sinks, and a comfortable-looking toilet. There was a shower with a seat, but Obi-Wan probably wouldn't use it when a hot tub was around.

Anakin's room wasn't much different: a computer with HoloNet, a King-sized bed, a TV, and a bathroom. The same stuff was in his bathroom as in Obi-Wan's. The only difference was a training helmet. It had a blast visor so he couldn't see, and a training Orb Droid. While Anakin would use the Force to find its presence, the Droid would fire mild, small, but still painful, lasers. Ani would try to deflect the lasers at the Droid. If hit, it would shutdown.

Anakin had nothing better to do for three days, so he put on the helmet, turned on the Orb Droid, and ignited his lightsaber for the training.

The Droid fired. Anakin blocked.

_This is going to be a loooooong trip,_ thought Anakin.


	5. Chapter V

CHAPTER V

**_O_**bi-Wan decided to get some sleep as soon as he was done unpacking and looking at his room. He took of his robe, shirt, boots, and belt. He put his lightsaber in his pants' right pocket. Before he went to sleep, however, he went to meditate a little, trying to focus on the trip, but at the same time trying to clear his mind. He crossed his legs and placed his hands in front of his six-pack. His hands held each other, softly pulling. His pecs moved up and down, slowly, in rhythm with his breathing.

He finally grew tired enough to relax and go to bed. He got underneath his bed sheets, his head hit the pillows, and with his right hand on his right pocket where his lightsaber was hidden, he fell into a deep sleep, not a care in the world…

It was 2:00 a.m. Obi-Wan woke up to hear soft breathing. He figured it was his own.

Until he heard another set of breathing.

Thinking it was his imagination, he turned to his left to get more comfortable and to get more sleep.

Darth Maul was right in front of his face.

Obi-Wan froze in place, his eyes wide open with fear. The Sith smiled his yellow-black smile and said, "Hello, Jedi Kenobi."

Getting out of shock and surprise, Obi-Wan replied, "What do you want?"

He kept on thinking, _He's a figment of my imagination, he's a figment of my imagination, he's a figment of my imagination!_

Maul breathed on Obi-Wan's face.

_Okay…maybe not…_

"What is itty, bitty Obi Kenobi doing?" teased Maul, who was rubbing his double-sided lightsaber.

"I _was_ sleeping; until your foul breath woke me. Seriously, is there a toothpaste shortage in the Force?" quickly retorted Obi-Wan.

Darth Maul managed a small smile and replied, "Oh, I haven't joined the Force yet. No, I am very much _alive_."

"Why do you torment me?"

"Why did you have to slice me in half?" replied Maul.

"I missed. I was aiming for the head," answered Kenobi.

"Although, I should actually _thank_ you," ignored the Sith, "That battle taught me how naïve I was. Honestly; a Sith Apprentice can kill a Jedi Master _but not a Jedi **Apprentice**_?"

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth, trying to hold back the anger. That's what the Nightmare wanted: his fear, anger, hate, and suffering, all essential to the dark side. He tried to fight it all back. Darth Maul seemed to notice he was winning, so he smiled. He began to circle the bed.

"But, then again, that was probably the _worst_ Jedi I've ever met…or killed."

Obi-Wan flinched as Darth Maul stayed at his left side in silence, letting the insult soak in deep. It felt like a whip.

"I mean, maybe I have it _backwards_. Maybe I killed the _Padawan_. Maybe, just maybe, I was defeated by the _Master_."

Obi-Wan gripped onto the bed with his left hand, his right going into his pocket.

"But wait! That can't be. You were careless. He was just a bad sparring partner I presume."

Obi-Wan tried not to think of the lightsaber, his pocket, or his hand that was going for the pocket with the lightsaber. His thoughts could betray him.

"Maybe you were both just horrible Jedi. I wish I could've killed another. Windu, Fisto, Mundi…Yoda. Then again, I should kill your new pup, now, shouldn't I?"

"If we were so terrible, then how'd I kill you?" retorted Kenobi, ever closer to the lightsaber.

"Ah, ah, ah; one step forward, two steps back, my friend. You sliced me, not killed me. Besides, I was the diversion, not the attack, remember friend?"

"You're not my friend!" Obi-Wan couldn't help thinking of how sweet it would be to finish this plague.

"Ah. You're thoughts deceive you. I see what's going on. Well," closed in Maul, "why do you linger? What are you waiting for? Finish it!"

Obi-Wan threw the bed sheets off him, took out his lightsaber, ignited it, and moved it in an arc at the Sith's skull.

Maul's appearance changed and was replaced by Anakin. Obi-Wan couldn't stop his momentum. The energy blade closed in.

Young Skywalker's head was sliced off.

Kenobi dropped the lightsaber and wailed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Obi-Wan woke up with a start, sweat pouring from all over his body. He looked around frantically and flipped on the light switch. Neither Maul nor Anakin was in the room. Obi-Wan relaxed and sat at the edge of his bed, his hands in his face, thinking.

Then he felt that his right pocket felt lighter, empty. He looked around for his lightsaber then was shocked.

His lightsaber was on the floor, where he dropped it in the Nightmare. His curtain was torn diagonally.

Obi-Wan decided to go check on Anakin. He left his room and headed for Ani's. It was next door, so he took only three steps. Strangely enough, though, the door was open. He went in.

There lay Anakin, on his bed, head and all. Not a hair out of place. He was breathing, slowly, his body moving up and down in rhythm. He was sound asleep. Satisfied, Obi-Wan left and closed the door behind him.

But Obi-Wan didn't notice one thing.

Anakin was sweating.


	6. Chapter VI

CHAPTER VI

**_A_**nakin woke up with a start when the alarm went off.

Last night was the scariest night of his life. He had woken up last night to Kenobi's voice, muttering words, like he was talking to someone. Anakin had gotten up and went to his Master's room to comfort him.

For some unknown reason, the door was open.

Anakin went next to Obi-Wan and was about to comfort him when he sensed something very powerful in the Force, coming from his Master's mind.

Fear. Anger. Hate. Suffering.

Lightsaber.

Anakin realized what was going to happen. He quickly dodged his Master's lightsaber and ran for his room. He heard a curtain cut in half. He closed his Master's door. But even that couldn't shield Anakin from Obi-Wan's wail.

Anakin forgot to close his own door, but he didn't care. He stumbled for his bed, tripping, sweating, panicking. He jumped in, pulled the sheets over him, and began to calm himself and think happy thoughts.

He began to think of his mother.

Shmi Skywalker.

He felt his Master's presence. Kenobi might have been calm, but his mind was still wailing. Until he made sure Anakin was in bed. Obi-Wan left and closed the door.

Anakin was lucky his Master hadn't seen the sweat on his face. For the rest of that night, _and for the rest of the trip_, decided Anakin, he would sleep with his Padawan lightsaber on the highest setting.

Anakin quickly got dressed and met up with his Master. Cautiously, of course.

"Hello, Ani. How are you?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Fine, Master. You?" responded Ani.

"Fine, thanks," was the response.

Cue awkward silence.

Normally they had something to talk about, but both were very shaky. Obi-Wan was still worried, and Anakin was still scared, of last night.

There was nothing left to say. Except…

"Um, we should probably head to the auditorium," said a nervous Obi-Wan, breaking the silence, "I think the Chancellor, the governor, Noíl, and Ornell had some things to say. We did too."

"Yeah," agreed Anakin.

Nothing more. They just walked.

"Ladies and gentlemen," began Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, "We are aboard the _Freedom_, the most exclusive Republican carrier in the galaxy. It is armored with over ten thousand hulls, so there is no need to fear in case there is an attack. It is also armed with over a hundred weapons, from lasers to missiles to torpedoes. They are located all around the outside of the ship, from top to bottom, side to side," the Chancellor brought up a holographic 3-D map, which was highlighting all the weapons around the outside of the ship. He pointed at a room. The picture enlarged the room. He continued, "This is the weapons locker. Here is stored all the weapons for all of you. I do believe Captain Noíl and Captain Ornell had something to say for this."

The Chancellor stepped off the podium. A very awkward moment passed as the begrudged co-Captains got on the podium. Noíl started it off.

"Alright, soldiers. We've got blaster rifles, sporting blasters, thermal detonators, fusioncutters, electrobinoculars, ascension guns, shields, grenades, sporintg lightsabers, E-60R missile launchers and HH-15 projectile launchers. However, the blaster rifles, sporting blasters, thermal detonators, fusioncutters, electrobinoculars, and ascension guns are _extras_. You should already have one of each on your person already."

Ornell interrupted him and said in the microphone, "Don't worry. If you lose one, feel free to get whatever you're missing from the locker. The code is 0123. Simple to remember-"

"-Mr. Hésch, I am trying to enact discipline into these crew members, and all that is going in their heads is your silly antics. I will not-"

"-Well, ex-cuse _me_, for trying to make this boring trip more friendly fun-"

"-FUN? Mr. Hésch, this is a military operation! For goodness sake, if you don't want to be a Captain, at least act like one-"

Ornell pulled down on his lower eyelids, made a frown, and, amazingly, wiggled his ears and nose. He said in a droopy voice, "My name is Noíl Ganakesh. I'm so serious all the time. I can't take a joke. I'm so not funny that I shot a comedian. Mememe."

Everyone burst out laughing. Noíl was so confused and outraged that the only thing that came out of his mouth was, "WHAT?!" His face was scarlet red. He tried to stop the laughter, but failed miserably. Instead, he grabbed one of Ornell's wiggling ears and dragged him off stage. This made everyone laugh harder. Ornell kept on pleading, "Ow. Ow. Ow." He was in trouble, but no one, not even Ornell, cared.

Finally, the Governor of Theed managed to control himself. He stepped up to the podium, his face pink from laughing. He cleared his throat and spoke into the mike.

"I-"

Then he burst out laughing. Nobody could help themselves. Tears were rolling down their faces. It took a full three minutes for everyone to regain themselves.

"Ah. Haha," he chuckled. He cleared his throat. He tried again, "As you all know, we are headed for Naboo, specifically Theed. There we will meet up with Queen Amidala," Anakin stiffened, "Boss Nass, Captain Tarpals, Captain Panaka, Captain Typho, and Senator Jar-Jar Binks. Our mission there is, actually, our Jedi friends' mission. They'll explain."

The Governor stepped down. Obi-Wan and Anakin got up and went to the podium. Obi-Wan began.

"Ahem. The Jedi High Council and I, and Anakin here, have reason to believe that there might be a Sith Lord alive in the mining pit in Theed, Naboo," he brought up a holographic image of Darth Maul, "You all remember the Battle for Naboo? Well, that was the real attack, but there was a diversion as well. This Sith sneaked into the mining area and fought myself and my former Master, the late Qui-Gon Jinn. I managed to slice him in half and send him down the mining pit. But, lately, we've had visions of him being alive. We are not sure how, or why, but we wish to finish it. I, most of all."

Obi-Wan and Anakin were walking back to their room when they came upon the training room. It consisted of a shooting range, a playground-like, boot camp-like training course, and lifting weights. They watched it all. They'd do the course and the weights later. They were about to leave when Ornell came up to them and said, "Hello, sirs."

"Hello, Ornell! How are you? Are you fine?" inquired Kenobi. Anakin smiled up at the funny Captain.

"Eh. Not too bad. I've had worse," He had noticed them looking at the training room apparently, because he asked, "Hey! You guys wanna target practice with me?"

"No thank you," politely declined Obi-Wan.

"What about you, sir?" asked Ornell to Anakin.

Anakin looked up at his Master with pleading eyes.

"Oh, alright."

"YES!" whooped Anakin and Ornell.

They ran for the door, almost getting stuck.

"Have you ever fired a blaster, kid?" asked Ornell, positioning the mounted-blaster rifle.

"No."

"Well, then, here. Take a crack at it."

Anakin held the rifle. It was heavy, but Anakin felt it and lifted it with minimum ease. He closed one eye, stuck out his tongue, steadied himself, aimed, and fired.

The laser blast pushed Ani back a bit. There was a hole in the target board, just inches from the bull's-eye.

_He's a natural at this_, thought Ornell.

"Okay, kid. Next time, crouch, hold your breath, and don't move anything but the gun, and only that when necessary. Try again."

Anakin did as he was told. He crouched, steadied the gun, closed one eye, to a long breath, held it, stuck out his tongue, and became rigid, motionless. Sweat pored down his face, nearly stinging his eyes. He aimed, slightly pulling the trigger. Nothing moved, except the gun slightly for a better position. He found the target: the bull's-eye. He nearly ran out of breath when he pulled the trigger.

The shot went true.

"Good job kid. Remember, patience," said Ornell.

He gave him and Kenobi sporting blasters.

"Just in case, y'know?"

It was meant to be a friendly gesture, but Obi-Wan stiffened at the gift.

He would put away the gift in his bag and never use it or look at it again.

Never ever.


End file.
